


Truce

by HEARTBROKEN



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 3AM drabbles, Fluff, M/M, aw, dan is happy, kinda cute idk, phil makes dan happy, probable lots of spelling & grammar mistakes, yikes idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTBROKEN/pseuds/HEARTBROKEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan makes peace with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> this is short nd cute & it's 3AM and i was listening to Truce by Twenty One Pilots n this happened soooooo

Dan was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling at 5:00AM. He was thinking. No, not about the inevitability of death and what comes afterwards, but about Phil.

Phil made Dan happy. Very happy.

In town today, they saw plenty of couples and parents with small children. Normally Dan would be jealous of how happy those people were. They all felt like this was their path in life and that they were happy about that.

Normally, Dan envied that.

But this time was different. He felt like he could relate to those people.

Then he realized that his life was good. He was supposed to be here with Phil. He was supposed to be making YouTube videos. He didn't care about death, or what comes afterwards, because he had Phil here now.

Nothing will feel the same was forever. He was sure that his feelings for Phil could only grow, and that he could only love him more. He felt like all of the existential crisis he went through all added up and the Universe finally decided that Dan didn't need that hell in his life anymore.

He felt happy.

He felt content.

He felt like death and whatever came afterwards didn't matter.

He felt like it was over.

 

Dan smiled to himself. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, making himself tea.

He drank the majority of it on the couch, before before deciding that he wanted Phil. He left the tea on the coffee table and walked into Phil's room. He crawled next to the sleeping older boy, shaking him lightly until he woke up.

Phil's eyes fought their way open, immediately making contact with Dan's. Phil's eyes were the brightest and most calming shade of blue that Dan thought could've existed.

Phil sat up slowly, looking at Dan. "Any reason you wanted to wake me up this early?"

Dan smiles. "I dunno, but I think that I don't have to worry about the inevitability of death anymore."

Phil smiled with a very crooked and sleepy smile. "That's absolutely amazing Dan. Any particular reason?"

Dan shrugged. "I think it's because of you. You make me so happy, and I think life's supposed to feel this way. I think that's the whole point. And I think that death and whatever's after death shouldn't matter anymore because that's the price of living, and now life's actually worth it. Am I making sense? But, I don't know, I just love yo-"

Phil kissed his cheek, snaking his arms around his body. "I love you too."

Dan happily slept the rest of the night in Phil's bed, simply cuddling him. That's all they did in the morning, and afternoon, and evening too. They just cuddled, talked, watched netflix, drank tea, and appreciated each other presence.

They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> aw


End file.
